Maggie's Halloween fun with her Family
by princesspeach102
Summary: Here is a fun little Halloween Story I wrote based on a fan art by Flashyfashionfaud of Donatello, April and their daughter Magdalene dressed as characters from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Thanks for letting write a fan fiction based on your picture on . I don't TMNT. I'm just a big fan of the turtles.


Maggie's Halloween fun with her Family

"Are you ready to go trick or treating?" April asked her four year old daughter Magdalene as she helped her finished getting ready. "Yes mommy I'm ready. Where's daddy?" said Maggie. "Let's find out what is taking daddy so long" replied April as she took her daughter by the hand and headed to their bedroom. "Donnie are you ready yet?" April asked her husband. "Almost I'm just finishing the face paint" Donnie answered as his wife and daughter walked into the room. "How do I look?" Donnie asked when he was finished. "Very handsome. You look just like Jack Skellington from The nightmare Before Christmas" April commended Donnie. "Thanks April and you make a beautiful Sally the Rag Doll" replied Donnie. "What about me. How do I look?" Maggie asked her parents. "You're the cutest Zero the ghost dog ever!" Donnie pointed out as he picked up his daughter and gave her a hug. "Come on Mommy and Daddy we need to go Trick or Treating now before all the candy is gone!" Maggie said urging her parents to hurry up. "Ok hold your horses we'll leave as soon as your uncles get here" April reminded her daughter who jumped for joy that her uncles, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were coming along. "Booyakasha!" Mikey said as he burst through the doors. "Happy Halloween guys" Leo said as he greeted his brother, sister in law and niece who was really happy to see her uncles. "Thanks guys for coming and for dressing up as fellow characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas" April said to her turtle brothers in laws. "We're Lock, Shock and Barrel" Mikey proudly exclaimed. "Where's Raph?" Donnie wondered. He's hiding because he lost to us in rock, paper, scissors and he doesn't want anyone to see him in his costume" Leo explained as he won the first round and came dress as Lock and Mikey won the second round and arrived dress as Barrel. "I'll get him out" Maggie said as she skipped to the Turtle Van. "Uncle Raphie please come out" requested Maggie. "I don't want to because I look silly" replied Raphael. "Please come out for me!" begged Maggie.

Raph saw his niece through the window staring at him with her big brown hopeful eyes that made him a big softie. "Fine I'm coming out but promise you won't laugh" said Raph as he came out. "You're a pretty witch Uncle Raphie I love you!" Maggie smiled which made Raph smile as well. "Aww thanks Maggie and I love you too" Raph said as he picked up his niece and hugged her. The both of them walked back to the farm house. Mikey was laughing that Raph was dressed like a witch. "I don't care how weird I look to all of you. Maggie here thinks I'm a pretty witch and that's what's important because I'm doing this for her" Raph stated. "Actually Raph I like your costume. It looks good" April said as a word of encouragement. Raph smiled and thanked April for saying that. "Are we ready to go Trick or Treating?! I want candy!" Maggie and Mikey shouted with excitement. "Yes let's go trick or treating before the two of you pop like balloons" Leo said as his whole family headed out the door and drove to a nearby neighborhood. "Candy candy we are going to get some candy" Maggie and Mikey sang as they started to head to the first house. "I didn't know we were taking two kids trick or treating" Raph said to Leo which made him laugh. "We might as well join in the fun" said Leo as he and the rest of the family went to the first house and knocked on the door. "Trick or Treat!" Maggie and Mikey said together at the first house they went to. "Aww what cute costumes" said the old lady who answered the door and gave Mikey, Maggie and the rest of their family candy. "Thank you" Maggie said as she went to her parents.

Mikey, the other turtles and April got some candy as well but were planning on sharing with the youngest member of their family. They stopped by a couple of more houses getting as much candy as possible. "My bag is all full" smiled Maggie as she showed her family all the candy she got from the other houses they visit. "You know while we were arriving somebody was handing out flyers about a Halloween party that is going on at the local park for the children and adults. If you want we can check it out" suggested Leo as April and Donnie took the flyer from Leo and looked at it. "You know what the night is still young and it's not Maggie's bedtime yet so let's check it out. What do you say Donnie?" April asked her husband. "Sounds like fun. Plus we're all wearing costumes so nobody would be able to freak out about four mutant turtles walking into a party" said Donnie. "What you just said sounds like the first line to a joke and we're the punch line" Raph sarcastically said. "Ha Ha and Ha very funny let's go" Donnie said as his family followed him. Maggie held on to both of her parent's hands as they walked together. When they got to the park the party was just getting started. "OMG your costumes are amazing" said one of the party guest. Donnie, April and the other turtles thanked that person for the commandment as they were checking out the party. "Oh wow there having a costume contest. I'm going to enter our family" Mikey thought to himself as he went up to the sign up table. "I wonder what Mikey is doing over there?" Raph asked himself. The whole family hit the dance floor as the DJ was playing Halloween songs for adults and children. "So Mikey what in the world were you doing at the table I saw you go to?" Raph asked his youngest brother. "I signed us up for the costume contest" Mikey answered. "Oh boy I hope they don't ask us to take off our mask or makeup" Raph pointed out.

Donnie, April and Leo overheard Raph and Mikey's conversation and told Raph there was nothing to be nervous about and if they did ask to remove their mask and or make up they'll just leave in a hurry. It made Raph feel a little bit better and thought it would be cool if they won. As the party continued one of the judges came up on the stage and made announcement, "Good evening and Happy Halloween to all of you. Before the festivities come to a close I will now reveal the winners of this year's costume contest and the winners are the Hamato family dressed as characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Give a big hand for this year's winner" said the judge as Donnie, April and the rest of the family made their way on stage. "Thank you everyone for selecting us as this year's winners. We are really honored and I would like to thank my youngest brother in law for signing us up" April said as she pointed to Mikey who waved to everyone. Then the judge said, "Since you're this year's winner your family gets the Candy Jackpot" said the judge as he pointed to a giant bowl of candy. Mikey and Maggie had to be held back otherwise they were going to jump right in and eat all of the candy. "Here is a song that you may be familiar with hit it." All of a sudden the DJ started playing This is Halloween from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and everyone at the party including Donnie and his family started singing along,

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of

fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth razor sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

you'll scream

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lump lings every where

Life's no fun without a good scare!

That's our job, but we're not mean

in our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special

Guy

Before the next line in the song Donnie started dancing as everyone sang,

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la-la la, Wheeeeeee!"

Donnie thanked the DJ for playing This is Halloween since he and his family were dressed as characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas before he and his family left to go home along with the candy they won as first prize at the costume contest for the night. "Why don't you guys spend the night? I'm sure Maggie would love to have her uncles sleep over" Donnie offered. "Thanks Donnie we appreciate it" said Leo. "It's getting late and we're beat" said Raph as he began yawning. "Tomorrow I want to sort out my candy with Maggie and see if she wants to trade isn't that right Maggie?" Mikey asked his niece who nodded yes with excitement. "Before we turn in for the night I want to sing the song Jack and Sally sang at the end of The Nightmare Before Christmas" April said out of nowhere. "Sure April. May I ask why?" asked Donnie. "Because we're still in costume and I love that little romantic number between the pretty rag doll and the handsome pumpkin king" April answered as she winked at her husband. "Ok" Donnie said blushing a little bit as he played the song on his Tphone and started singing,

Donnie:

"My dearest friend,

if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

Where we could gaze into the stars"

Donnie and April:

"and sit together, now and forever

for it is plain, as anyone can see,

We're simply meant to be."

Donnie and April kissed romantically just like Jack and Sally did at the end of the movie which made their family go, "awwwwww." Maggie was starting to fall asleep sitting on her Uncle Raph's lap so he offered to take his niece upstairs and tuck her in. Raph got Maggie out of her costume, helped April give her a bath and tucked the sleepy little girl into bed. "We love you Maggie" her family said as they kissed Maggie good night and left her bedroom. April and her turtle family got out of their costumes and ready for bed as well. Leo, Raph and Mikey turned in and wish Donnie and April a good night. Before Donnie and April went to sleep themselves Donnie said to his wife, "This was a fun Halloween." "I agree" said April. "I thought it was fun dressing up as characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas and you made a very handsome Jack Skellington." "Thank you April" Donnie said as he kissed his wife and reminded her once again how gorgeous she looked as Sally. The happy couple kissed again before going to sleep dreaming of how much fun it was to spend Halloween with their family.

The End

Author's Note: Here is a fun little Halloween story based on the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles along with Donnie and April's fan fiction daughter created by Scotia Daniel aka Flashyfashionfraud. I got the idea to write this story based on a fan art that she drew on . Flashyfashionfraud gave me permission to write a fan fiction based on the fan art of Donnie, April and Maggie dressed as Jack, Sally and Zero from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Thanks Flashyfashionfraud. Since you were cool with me writing this story based on your fan art from my favorite Tim Burton movie Maggie's Halloween fun with her Family is dedicated to you. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any characters associated with them. I also don't own anything to do with The Nightmare Before Christmas. I thought it would be fun to include it in my fun little story I wrote just in time for Halloween. Happy Halloween from Princesspeach102!


End file.
